Deja Vu
by hughfj08
Summary: Oneshot: Airport, DNA, Shirou. You get my drift. You've seen it all before….haven't you?


**Read before reading:**

**Now, I've had a few messages/guest reviews that have questioned the point of this chapter, or say that it is pointless without more chapters.**

**To those that have sent such messages, you have clearly missed the point of what I was attempting here. (and maybe do not understand the concept of a 'oneshot'. C'mon, I stated as much in the blurb. Right there at the beginning of it. "Oneshot"**

**I've also had some messages with people questioning whether I am aware that most openings are copies of Gabriel Blessing's opening, yes I am. That's part of what I'm mocking here.**

So a note to new readers: This is really only for those of you who have already read more than a few FSN/Sekirei Crossover fics. If you haven't then the meaning behind this chapter is likely to go right over your head.  
Fair warning.

* * *

Boredom.

That's the feeling that permeated my body at this moment as my eyes drifted lazily around the dull white room I found myself in. Leaning back in my chair I brushed the stray red strands of hair from my eyes, idly flicking at the singular white one that happened to catch my eye.

'I guess it's happening at long last' I sighed in defeat. I knew the day would come eventually, I had seen my future first hand after all…even if it was trying to kill me. An man in red and black filled my mind, his piercing eyes boring through my flesh an into the core of my being as he told me what my future held, and relished in the hurt that the knowledge gave me.

'Destined to fail…well I guess my dream was too large. If Dad couldn't do it…well…at least I know that I succeed up till the last. Dad…Kiritsugu…you would support my path wouldn't you? You know I'm on the right path, don't you?'

A small smile pulled at the corner of my mouth. He would support this course. It was right to save people after all. Sliding my hands under the table, I traced a small knife, Carnwennan, the dagger of Arthurian legend, said to shroud the user in shadow, and began to spin the simple blade through my fingers to pass the time, settling my mind onto more pleasant thoughts…like stabbing the machine that had me sent to this room repeatedly.

I had just arrived in Shin Tokyo by plane from London, where I was, to put it plainly, no longer expressly welcome. A small incident with a noble or two among the magus families of the Clocktower had removed the small veneer of hospitality I had been shown since my arrival. So I decided to return home, and the nearest airport happened to be here. I was just going through the usual checkpoints like everyone else when a uniformed man approached me, I smiled warmly at him, to which he returned with a smile of his own.

"I'm sorry sir, but can you come with me for a moment for a random DNA check please?"

"Of course," I replied calmly as I moved to the table he directed me towards. "I can't say I remember any DNA testing in any airports?" I asked the man, eying the odd machine on the table warily.

"It is a rather new installation sir," the security guard replied, "A new measure developed by MBI I believe."

"My name is Emiya Shirou, feel free to call me by my name."

Long story short, the sodding machine apparently didn't like the saliva sample that was taken from me, and the apologetic guard led me here, a weary expression on his face as he did so. Clearly he had been forced to do this a number of times today already if the amount of occupied rooms I had to walk passed was any indication. But he seemed relieved that I at least didn't make any fuss.

But it had been hours since I was left here, and quite frankly, my patience wasn't holding up particularly well. Though I guess that could be the nerves. There had been no indication yet, but this could easily have been orchestrated by the Clocktower to allow them to get their enforcers to me with minimal effort and fuss.

About an hour ago, a thin diminutive man had popped in briefly to let me know a researcher from MBI was on their way to help with fixing the machine and documenting the many errors that had apparently been cropping up, and that they would be here soon. They were obviously taking their time.

Sucking in a deep breath through my nose, in preparation for a really good sigh, a scent assaulted my nose. Instantly I stiffened, my back straight as I focused my mind on the approaching scent, my senses screaming at me to move, only my iron will allowing me to keep my body under control.

'I know that scent, or at least something close to it…a hint of sweetness to be sure, but that is only the mask. Yeah, that isn't the real flavour of what is approaching me. That would be…"

The door handle turned and in walked the man from earlier, holding a boxed lunch in his hand.

'…a complete failure of a chef making a simple dish.' I eyed the boxed travesty in distraught, my dismay at the butchery of food before me that I didn't even notice as Carnwennan dissipated in my hand.

Entering the room the man bowed, "I am deeply sorry for the delay Emiya-san. Thankfully MBI's researcher has arrived and has had the chance to examine the device. There are a few things that need to be tweaked but it has been decided that too many false alarms were given and so we will be allowing you and the other passengers who were held up to be allowed to leave. Again, my sincerest apologies for the inconvenience."

"Don't worry, I wasn't in a rush anyway," I assured the man as I got to my feet, bag in hand. "I hope that the problem is fixed this time so that would won't be stuck in this position again."

"Indeed," the man chuckled nervously, before extending the plastic container of food towards me. "I realize it must have been some time since you last ate, and thought you might appreciate this."

"I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Oh but I insist, it is no trouble at all." My eye twitched, ever so slightly.

'It's not that I'm not hungry, I just fear what that food would do to me,' I grimaced, but before I could turn my thoughts into a polite refusal, my stomach felt the need to betray me and let out a low growl. "Well if you insist." I smiled, taking the food from him. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," the man smiled. "Also, if you wish to issue any complaints about the delay, the paper on top has the landline number for the department we are directing calls about this incident to. They will handle anything you wish to say."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary."

The man nodded gratefully, "I must be off now Emiya-san and attend the other passengers. Please excuse me." With a final bow he left the room, doubtless to talk with the other detained passengers.

Slinging my bag over my shoulder I left the room and back down the corridor I had come down. 'Well, I'm glad that's over at last,' I sighed. Another smell gradually began to make it's presence known, but unlike the last one, this scent had my hair on my neck standing on end. The smell of blood drifted lazily through my nostrils, but not as a smell but more an impression.

'Magic!'

I paused mid stride. My eyes drifting towards a pair of women standing in front of a door not too far in front of me. Maybe fifteen or so feet. The first was a middle-aged woman in a lab coat muttering angrily about defective machinery, her short, light grey hair falling carelessly to her shoulders, looking as though it had last been brushed at least a couple days ago.

"Forget it Takami. Just be thankful that our impromptu visit has led to a little entertainment."

My eyes left the lab coat lady to focus in on the speaker, the source of the scent, and my eyes narrowed. Unlike the shorter lady beside her, this one didn't look the part of MBI personnel, as she was wearing a tight black leather top with matching miniskirt and stockings that reached to her upper thigh. Her iron grey hair, tied back into a pony tail blending in closely with the grey haori she wore across her shoulders. But what really caught my focus was the sheathed nodachi belted to her waist. Usually not something someone would see somebody carrying around in public, let alone in a manner that suggested it was her primary weapon. It was all in her walk, her stance, to me it was screaming 'swordsman', the scent of blood shouting 'dangerous'.

"Perhaps. Well you know the drill Karasuba," the one called Takami replied. "Let's get this over with."

I watched as she opened the door in front of her and walked in, her bodyguard moving to follow her.

I let out a sigh of relief as the duo entered the room, and cautiously continued on my way trying to maintain my casual appearance. But as I passed the room they had entered, my gaze involuntarily flicked towards the doorway to catch the sight of the one dressed in black closing the door. As though sensing that brief second my eyes were upon her, her own eyes snapping up to meet mine, and for that briefest moment as my golden brown eyes stared into her steely grey ones I felt my spine tingle in the most insistent manner, my od instinctively flooding my body, as the woman grinned back at me. Then the door was closed, and I was increasing my pace to get out as soon as possible. If it came to it, I didn't want to fight her here, in an airport, too many innocent people who could get in the way.

"So, Hirai Yukio…I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Lerche Pharmaceuticals tried to sneak you into the city. Just your bad luck really that my associate here and I were sent to evaluate our DNA machine's performance. A real stroke of bad luck."

Quickly, I cut the reinforcement to my body, not particularly keen on hearing how well received my corporate spy's response was received. It might have just been my imagination, but I could have sworn a muffled scream of pain echoed down the corridor after me as I re-entered the main airport thoroughfare.

Moving quickly, I glanced at my watch, 'Five thirty, well, I guess now I don't really have time to enjoy my stop over here.'

With a sigh, I adjusted the bag on my shoulder and turned back towards the terminals, I had a domestic flight to Fuyuki to catch now. Exploring Shin Tokyo will have to wait until I next happen to pass through the city.

* * *

Reaching for the tv remote at my side I threw it at the woman in a green and yellow striped dress, currently lying on the floor of my lounge who reached out and hand to grab the remote that fell from it's lazy arc towards her.

"Thanks Shirou," she chirped before flicking through the channels to find something to watch.

"Yeah, no problem Taiga."

"Ooh Shirou, look at this!"

Looking up from the clock I was fixing, I followed her pointed finger to look at the news report on the screen.

"…and it seems that hundreds of MBI troops are setting up security checkpoints around the city of Shin Tokyo. It seems our correspondent is actually being refused entry at this time, but we are being assured that there is nothing for Japan to be worried about and that they are only conducting some personal security measure trial runs. More with this story on tonight's news at 6."

I smiled ruefully, 'E Rank luck my ass.'

* * *

**AN: Just a mini oneshot I decided to throw out there as a small pisstake on how pretty much every FSN/Sekirei fic has the exact same start.**

**Shirou gets pulled over by DNA testing thingy at the airport in Shin Tokyo and meets his biological mother (Takami) because of it and hangs around to get to know his long forgotten family.**

**Couldn't help myself.**

**Not my best writing, just some nonsense I threw together about midnight (when I started to read another crossover of the same stories and I had that same intro again, and I just had to take the piss). Not really worth having my beta go over, or do a read through or whatever. **

**Just gonna stay as random midnight nonsense. (Please don't ask for me to continue this, I literally have 0 idea/plans for this to go any further and was entirely for the purpose I have stated)**

**:P**

**Shirou is a little OOC I guess, but mostly cause I couldn't be F'ed getting him down with 100% accuracy when I'm only spoofing.**

**Now, as for an update on my actual fic.**

**IT IS NOT DEAD. Recently off hiatus status (mostly because I forgot I said it was on hiatus on my profile) and being worked on once again. No solid ETA on next chapter as I am struggling to write something I am happy with. Must have scrapped at least 120k words by now (literal. No shits) so yeah. Slow going.**

**Recent personal news. Got bored bein jobless so going back to uni to further my Accounting education. Helping my Mother move house a couple hours away (not fun) and then have to move again myself for a place with better rent. Then helping a friend move as well it is a pretty busy time for me atm)**

**But hey, what do you care right? You just want me for my writing.  
So be patient, it is coming. Beyond Reason is NOT dead.**


End file.
